Revelações do Povo de Naruto!
by Mari May
Summary: Contém spoiler pra quem ainda não viu o Shippuuden - A autora resolve entrevistar ou quase isso XD alguns personagens de Naruto e eles revelam verdadeiras BOMBAS! Não, Deidara, não é esse tipo de bomba que você tá pensando...


_Para Naruto_

**Mari: **Todo mundo aqui usa roupa com cores escuras ou neutras... Por que só você usa "laranja berrante"? XD

**Todos:** Pra aparecer. ¬¬

**Naruto:** Mentira! É que eu gosto de ser diferente, único, original! Esse é meu jeito ninja, dattebayo! \o/

**Sakura:** Pensei que fosse "Não volto atrás no que digo!" ou "Não traio minhas palavras!"... ¬¬'

**Naruto:** Também, mas... É que "Esse é meu jeito ninja!" é uma frase tão legal, dattebayo... .

**Sakura:** Baaaka! ¬¬'

**Sasuke:** Não é só a roupa... O próprio Naruto já é escandaloso, então ele usa roupa chamativa só pra reforçar esse fato.

**Sai:** Quem você pensa que é pra dar alguma opinião, bichinha traíra?

**Sasuke:** COMO É QUE É??? Olha pra essa sua blusinha!!! ¬¬'''

**Fãs do Sai:** Nhaaa, ela é sexy! *___*

**Sai:** Obrigado, garotas. ^^

**Fãs do Sai:** *desmaiam*

**Mari:** Er... Alguém tem mais alguma opinião a respeito da roupa do NARUTO? ^^'

**Itachi:** Eu. -/.\-

**Mari:** Diga. =3

**Itachi:** A roupa dele é ridícula. Sabe por quê? Porque não tem ódio. Transmite alegria, não ódio. Tem que ter ódio. Se aquele casaco fosse preto e aquele desenho atrás fosse uma caveira...! u/.\u

**Sakura:** E desde quando VOCÊ entende de roupa agora? ¬¬

**Itachi:** Ora, quem você acha que desenhou o uniforme da Akatsuki? u/.\u

**Todos:**... O.O

**Deidara:** Foi logo quando entrei na Akatsuki, un. Fui eu que confeccionei o uniforme desenhado pelo Itachi, un. ^.\)

**Sasori:** O líder achou bem melhor que o anterior, então eu e Deidara tivemos que costurar aquilo pra todo mundo.

**Deidara:** "Aquilo" não. Arte, un. u.\)

**Naruto:** E como era o primeiro uniforme? o.O

Os três ficam vermelhos.

**Itachi:** Dá vergonha só de lembrar... -/.\-'

**Deidara:** Sasori-no-danna chegou a usar, un... .\)

**Sakura:** E-era tão horrível assim? o_o

**Sasori:** Depende do ponto de vista. u_u'

**Deidara:** É que o primeiro uniforme foi desenhado pelo Orochimaru... Aí, já dá pra imaginar a desgraça, un... ¬.\)

**Itachi:** Era uma capa preta com listras rosa-choque e babados brilhando a purpurina prateada com os dizeres em neon "WE LOVE AKATSUKI" nas costas. Um atentado à visão. Quando olhei aquela aberração pela primeira vez, a cegueira causada pelo Mangekyou Sharingan piorou dez vezes, no mínimo. ¬/.¬'

**Todos:**... =O'''

**Sasori:** Foi só falar que o uniforme ia mudar que o Orochimaru saiu da Akatsuki. -.-'

**Naruto:** Hum... Agora sabemos o real motivo que fez aquele cover do Michael Jackson sair de lá... o.o'

**Sai:** Foi com esse cara que você andou treinando, bichinha? Tsc, tsc... São farinha do mesmo saco.

**Sasuke:** O quê??? Repete isso, seu cretino!!!

_Para Gaara_

**Mari:** Por que você se tatuou? Rebeldia? XD'''

**Gaara:** Apesar de significar "amor", isso surgiu na minha testa a partir do meu ódio pelo mundo.

**Itachi:** Aêêê! Esse é um dos meus! \o/

**Gaara:** Ainda não terminei.

**Itachi:** Ah... o/.\o'

**Gaara:** Mas depois, Naruto Uzumaki me ensinou valores de amizade numa luta nossa e eu pude reaprender a amar.

**Tobi:** Você se apaixonou pelo Naruto?!

**Gaara:** QUÊ??? O_O

**Sasori:** Não foi isso que ele quis dizer... ¬¬'

**Deidara:** Tobi, cala essa boca, un. -.\)'''

**Tobi:** Poooxa... Tobi is a good boy! .

**Deidara:** Tobi is a NOOB boy, un. ¬.\)'

**Tobi:** Is nada! Tobi is a...!

**Itachi:** Tobi is VERY IRRITANTE e vou matá-lo se não ficar quieto.

**Tobi:**... O_O'

**Sasori:** Isso. Mate ele logo. Faça um favor à humanidade.

**Itachi:** Vou pensar seriamente no caso.

**Mari:** Ei, ei, podem parar por aí! Isso aqui não é uma deathfic! u.u

**Sasuke:** Mas bem que poderia ser... o.o

**Itachi:** Em alguma coisa temos que concordar, irmãozinho tolo... u/.\u

_Para Kakashi_

**Mari:** A pergunta que não quer calar: por que você não tira sua máscara? o.o

**Kakashi:** *lendo Icha Icha*

**Naruto:** Se liga, sensei! É sua vez! ¬¬

**Kakashi:** Uh? Oh, me desculpe... É que me perdi no tortuoso caminho da vida e... ^^'

**Sakura:** Sem enrolações! Apenas responda! u_u

**Kakashi:** Ora, se eu disser aqui, qual vai ser a graça depois quando vocês virem no mangá? u.u

**Sasuke:** Haja paciência... -_-'

**Mari:** Responde! ò.ó

**Kakashi:** Bom, é que... Er... Eu... Eu não posso respirar o mesmo ar que vocês! Sou alérgico! 8D

**Todos:** Sei... ¬¬

**Naruto:** Mas hein, mas hein, que tal cada um dar sua opinião sobre por que ele não tira a máscara? =D

**Mari:** Pode ser... o.o

**Naruto:** Ceeerto! /o/

**Mari:** Eu acho que ele não tira porque deve ser MUITO lindo e as garotas não iam agüentar tamanha beleza! *.*

**Ino:** Concordo! Aposto que ele é bonitão! *.*

**Shikamaru:** Uaaah... Qual foi a pergunta?

**Chouji:** Tô com fome!

**Naruto: **Pois eu acho que ele é dentuço. O.o

**Sasuke:** Ou beiçudo. O.o

**Sakura:** Ou tem mau-hálito. O.o

**Sai:** Ou os três acima. O.o

**Yamato:** Os dentes dele devem ser podres. XD

**Gai:** Hohoho! É porque ele muito feiooo! 8D

**Tenten:** Já se olhou no espelho? ¬¬

**Gai:**... TT-TT

**Tenten:** Acho que ele tem alguma cicatriz horrível no rosto. o.o

**Lee:** Eu e Gai-sensei não somos bonitos por fora, mas nossa beleza interior brilha como o sol! Kakashi deve ter uma aparência como a nossa, mas não tem amor-próprio pra encarar o mundo! \o/

**Gai:** Há! Esse é meu garoto! ;D

**Neji:** Ele deve ter alguma anomalia bucal.

**Kiba:** Pô... Acho que é só pra aparecer mesmo... ¬¬

**Shino:** Prefiro não responder.

**Hinata:** D-deve ser algum problema respiratório...

**Temari:** Porque ele é um besta mesmo.

**Kankurou:** Não faço a mínima idéia. o_o

**Gaara:**...

**Itachi:**... [2]

**Sasori:** Eu odeio esperar! Quero saber logo o por quê! -_-'

**Deidara:** Ele deve achar que seu rosto é uma arte que não deve ser exposta. Muito prepotente, un. ¬¬

_Para Gai-sensei e Orochimaru_

**Mari:** Você já foi chamado pra fazer propaganda da Colgate? o.O

**Gai:** Hohoho! É claro, minha jovem! Mas ainda estou pensando se assino ou não o contrato! ;D

**Lee:** YEEEAH, GAI-SENSEEEEEI! VAI LÁ! \o/

**Neji:** Pára de berrar no meu ouvido. ¬¬

**Mari:** E você, Orochimaru? Já foi cham...!

**Orochimaru:** *ouvindo seu Ipod*

**Mari:** Orochimaru? ¬¬

**Sasuke:** Só falta ele começar a cantar...

**Orochimaru: ***cantando* 'Cause this is thrilleeeeeeeer, thriller night! And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike! \o/

**Todos:**... O______O'

**Orochimaru:** Desculpa, me empolguei! Hehe! Pode perguntar! ;D

**Mari:** T-ta... o_o' Você já foi chamado pra fazer alguma propaganda de shampoo? Seus cabelos são tão lisinhos e sedosos... o.O

**Orochimaru:** Hihihi... Já recebi várias propostas, meu bem! Acho que vou fazer a de Seda Verão Intenso! o/

**Sakura:** Mas você é muito branco, não tem nada a ver com verão! ¬¬'

**Orochimaru:** Oh! É verdade! =O

**Naruto:** Ei, ei! O clã Hyuuga também tem cabelos muito lisos e sedosos! ò.ó

**Mari:** É mesmo! o_o

_Para Neji e Hinata_

**Mari:** Isso aí é natural ou é chapinha? 8D

**Neji:** Hinata... Devemos confessar? u_u'

**Hinata:** S-sim... Não tem outro jeito... .'

**Neji:** *vermelho* É chapinha.

**Todos:**... =O

**Tenten:** Eu sempre acreditei que fosse natural! TT-TT

**Neji:** Desculpe decepcioná-la, Tenten... u.u

**Naruto:** Hinata-chan! Tsc, tsc... Que vergonha... =X

**Hinata:** Aaah... .''' *desmaia*

**Kiba:** *segura* Ei! o.O

**Neji:** Mas não é sempre que fazemos chapinha, ok? u.u

**Mari:** T-tudo bem... o_o'

_Para Sasuke_

**Mari:** Tem gente que cisma que você é gay e/ou emo... O que tem a dizer em sua defesa? o.o

**Sasuke:** Vão se...! *TAP!* Ai! x.x

**Mari:** Sem palavrão na minha FanFic. u_u'

**Sasuke:** Tá... *se recompõe* Eles não passaram pelo o que eu passei. ¬¬

**Sai:** Argumento muito fraco. Tente outro.

**Sasuke:** Tem certeza que isso não pode ser uma deathfic? ¬¬'''

**Mari:** Absoluta. =D

**Sasuke:** Maldição... u_u'''

_Para Kiba_

**Mari:** Afinal, você ama ou não a Hinata? X3

**Kiba:** HÃ???

**Mari:** Aproveita que ela ainda tá desmaiada (e no seu colo 8D) pra responder. X3

**Shino:** Kiba, bem sabes que mentir é a pior alternativa, pois mentiras sempre são descobertas, ou seja, se porventura você mentir...

**Kiba:** CHEGA! Já entendi! B-bem... Eu gosto bastante dela e tô sempre me preocupando com ela, então... Se for nesse sentido, eu... Er...

**Hinata:** *abre os olhos* Ué, eu desmaiei de novo? O.o

**Kiba:** AAAH! *vermelho* Não me assusta assim!!!

**Hinata:** D-desculpa... o_o'

_Para Shino_

**Mari:** Você não acha que essa sua especialidade com jutsus envolvendo insetos não vai afastar as mulheres de você não? o.O'

**Shino:** Elas têm que me amar pelo o que eu sou.

*aplausos*

**Mari:** Shino, rápido e objetivo! XD'''

_Para Shikamaru_

**Mari:** Você tem problemas com mulheres, né? Digo no sentido de que você tá sempre lutando contra alguma... Já foram Kin, Temari e Tayuya, fora Ino e Tsunade, que adoram mandar em você! o.o

**Shikamaru:** Pois é... E ainda dizem que, dos ninjas de Konoha, Sasuke é quem mais atrai as mulheres, mas já tô começando a duvidar disso... o.O'

**Ino:** Ué, Shika-kun, você é tão relaxado que a vida tem que se encarregar de achar alguma mulher pra você, já que você mesmo não vai atrás!

**Temari:** Exatamente. Ele segue ao pé da letra aquela música "Deixa a vida me levaaar / Vida leeeva eeeeeu". É a música-tema dele. ¬¬

**Shikamaru:** Hunf. Engraçadinhas problemáticas. ¬¬'''

_Para Sakura_

**Mari:** Você de cabelo grande fica bem mais bonita... Por que não deixa crescer? .

**Sakura:** Pra falar a verdade, cabelo grande me incomoda. Eu usava só pra agradar o Sasuke-kun, mas ele, pra variar, não reconheceu esse sacrifício que eu fazia por ele. ¬¬

**Sasuke:** Pra começar, essa história de que não gosto de mulher de cabelo grande não tem nada a ver.

**Sai:** Sim. A verdade é que ele não gosta de mulher.

**Sasuke:** *veias e mais veias saltando em sua testa* Enfim... Mesmo se fosse verdade, como eu ia saber que te incomodava? o.O

**Sakura:** Reparando mais em mim, ora! u_u

**Sasuke:** Ah. ¬¬'

**Sakura:**... u_u'

**Sasuke:** Hum... Teve algo que eu reparei... :D

**Sakura:** O quê? o.o

**Sasuke:** O quanto você é pesada. :D

**Sakura:** HÃ??? O_O

**Sasuke:** Ué, não lembra? Na nossa despedida, eu te fiz desmaiar e te segurei antes de você cair no chão... E ainda fiz o favor de te colocar deitada naquele banco. Viu como não sou tão frio e insensível? u.u'''

**Sakura:** Uau... Eu nunca tinha parado pra pensar nisso! O_O

**Sasuke:** *cai pra trás*

**Lee:** Aposto que aproveitou que ela tava desmaiada pra beijá-la, né? UCHIHA SAFADO! ROUBOU O PRIMEIRO BEIJO DA SAKURA-SAN! Ò.Ó

**Sasuke:**... O____O *vermelho* u____u'''

**Todos:**... =O

**Sakura:** S-s-sasuke-kun...! O_____o *vermelha*

**Sasuke:** *mais vermelho* Foi por impulso. u.u'

**Mari:** NHAAAAA! EU SABIAAAA! *____*

**Naruto:** SASUKEEEEE! COMO PÔDE??? EU VOU TE MATAAAAR!!! Ò.Ó

**Lee:** EU TAMBÉM!!! COMO ELE TEVE TAMANHA AUDÁCIA??? Ò.Ó

**Sasuke:** Hunf. u.u'

**Sakura:** Aaah... x_x' *desmaia*

**Ino:** *segura* Foi emoção demais pra ela... o_o

_Para Temari_

**Mari:** Seu cabelo lembra aquele que a Xuxa usava, e acho que as paquitas dela também... ô.õ

**Kankurou:** Hihihi! XD

**Temari: **K-kankurou... Não se atreva!!! ¬¬'''

**Kankurou:** ELA ERA FÃ DA XUXA E JÁ TENTOU SER PAQUITA! 8D

**Todos:**... =O

**Temari:** EU TE DISSE PRA FICAR QUIETO!!!

Ela abre seu leque e faz Kankurou voar para o mais longe possível.

**Todos:** *medo*

_Para Deidara_

**Mari:** Você não se importa de ser confundido com mulher? o.O

**Deidara:** Minha beleza é única, un. E sou muito macho, un. ;D

**Sasori:** Sei... Já cansamos de ser confundidos como casal por causa dessa sua aparência andrógena... ¬¬'

**Deidara:** Mas isso é problema de quem não sabe reconhecer que sou homem, un! u.\)'

**Sasori:** Várias garotas já terminaram com você porque as pessoas sempre diziam que vocês pareciam um casal de mulheres! ¬¬'''

**Deidara:** AAAH! Não precisa contar meus desastres amorosos, un! ;___\)

_Para Sasori_

**Mari:** Você acha que será possível um dia você e Deidara concordarem com alguma coisa? ô.õ

**Sasori:** Só um milagre para isso acontecer. ¬¬

**Deidara:** Concordo. ¬.\)

*cri cri cri cri*

**Todos:** AHÁ! CONCORDARAM! 8D

**Sasori e Deidara:**... .'

_Para Itachi_

**Mari:** O que são esses risquinhos no seu rosto? o.o

**Itachi:** O que são vários pontinhos brancos na grama? 8D

**Mari:** *cai pra trás*

**Tobi:** Eu sei! Eu seeeei! PIPOCA! /o/

**Itachi:** Não! São formiqas vestidas pro Ano Novo! \o\

**Mari:** Ele fugiu do assunto... o_o'

**Itachi: **Foi um acidente. Sasuke ainda era um bebê, tinha só alguns meses de vida. E um dia eu resolvi pegá-lo no colo, mas suas unhas estavam grandes. Então, como se fosse obra do destino, ele arranhou meu rosto (um belo rosto, diga-se de passagem), e o pior é que arranhou simetricamente e ainda deixou cicatriz. Impressionante. Por isso que o deixei vivo: ele não era uma criança comum. Nasceu para me odiar. É esse o destino dele.

*silêncio mortal*

_Para Ino_

**Mari: **Pergunta oposta à da Sakura: por que deixou seu cabelo crescer? Você fica bem melhor assim... ;3

**Ino:** Obrigada! Eu deixei crescer por isso mesmo: me deixa mais sexy! ;D

**Shikamaru:** Sexy? XD

**Naruto:** Aonde? XD

**Ino:** Grrr... ¬¬'''

**Shikamaru:** O mais problemático de tudo é que tenho que concordar com essa Barbie Girl: ela fica mais bonita assim. =]

**Naruto:** É mesmo, dattebayo! =D

**Ino:** *vermelha* o_o

**Sai:** Ela é linda. ^^

**Ino:** *mais vermelha* O_O

**Shikamaru:** Melhor parar por aqui antes que ela comece a se achar... Mais do já se acha. ¬¬

**Ino:** *chuta*

**Shikamaru:** Aaai, minha perna! x.x'

_Para Rock Lee_

**Mari:** Você não tem mesmo vergonha dessas sobrancelhas, né? x.x

**Lee:** Não! Elas são estilosas, assim como o YEAH, Gai-senseeeei! \o/

**Mari:** *medo* Ok... o_o'

_Para Tsunade_

**Mari:** Você usa silicone? ;X

**Tsunade:** Como se atreve a fazer uma pergunta dessas?! Claro que é natural, menina!!! ò.ó

**Naruto:** Será? Será? Acho mais que você é uma aberração, vovó Tsunade! Isso não é desse mundo! É humanamente impossível uma mulher ter tanto peito! ô.õ

**Kakashi:** Sim, sim... E ainda vai contra as leis da Física. ô.õ

**Jiraiya:** O importante não é a origem, e sim que existe! 8D

Tsunade os arremessa para fora da janela.

**Todos:**... O_O'''

**Tsunade:** Shizune, chame a equipe médica e leve-os até o hospital. Vão ficar internados com fraturas expostas por um mês, NO MÍNIMO.

**Todos:**... O___O'''

**Mari:** Er... Obrigada a todos pela presença e por terem aceitado ser entrevistados (ou quase isso x.x) por mim! ^^ Por problemas técnicos, não pude entrevistar alguns personagens ou porque esqueci de alguns ou porque eu simplesmente não sabia o que perguntar... 8D''' Desculpa... . Mas de resto, até que ficou legal, né? XD'''


End file.
